Rent a Significant Other
by AndrogyMous
Summary: Benezia is displeased with the direction Liara is steering her life, having yet to take a lover and spending all her time digging around in caves rather than maneuvering asari society. Benezia finally crosses the line; she and Liara fight, leaving Aethyta to tap into her covert skills to patch things up between the two. Aethyta hires an escort to play Liara's bondmate...
1. Chapter 1

Liara pushed her way past one of her mother's many acolytes as she rushed Benezia's office. "Mother, you had absolutely no right!" She ground her teeth and pound both of her splayed hands on the desk her mother sat at. Her biotics subconsciously flared into a crackling, menacing aura of energy as she stared her mother down, only a few feet from her face.

The Matriarch raised her head with a veneer of well honed calm, her tone was even as she addressed her acolyte, peering over Liara's biotically charged shoulder, "Nehelenia?"

"Yes, Matriarch Benezia?" Nehelenia was one of Benezia's youngest attendents, had entered into the matriarch's house only a few short years ago. Prone to blushing and quite sweet in her youth, Benezia enjoyed the young maiden's company and secretly hoped she would rub off on her reclusive, studious daughter. Clearly that plan had been an utter failure.

"Please wait for me outside of my office," she stared into her daughter's eyes, her voice holding a faint hint of steel perceptive solely to her child, "this will be but a moment."

"Yes, Matriarch Benezia," the innocent acolyte bowed before exiting the room.

Liara uprighted herself and began to pace in front of her mother's desk like some sort of feral, caged animal. With every full pass she made, her biotics amplified. Benezia sighed deeply, "And what brings you to my office, Liara?"

The maiden stopped her pace, throwing her hands out in incredulous anger, "You know why I am here, MATRIARCH BENEZIA." She grate her mother's name out with as much disrespect as she could muster. "You had me thrown off of the expedition!"

"Mmm, I see," Benezia placed both hands on the desk, lacing her fingers together. "You are too young and inexperienced to be heading out to planets skirting the Terminous System."

"I am 100 years old! There are maidens my age heading TO the Terminous System RIGHT NOW to do far more scandalous things than I! It is an archeological dig, mother! And an excellent opportunity for me, might I add. It is not as if I am going to Omega to become some promiscuous dancer!" Liara resumed her pacing once more, her rage bubbling deep within.

In an attempt to diffuse the air of tension in the room, Benezia sat back in her large chair, making an effort to relax her muscles and posture as she did so. If there was one thing the older asari learned in many, many years of politicking it was that body language played a huge role in winning arguments, though now she used it to mollify her increasingly enraged daughter. "If I am to be honest, it would perturb me far less if you were heading to Omega rather than digging around in ruins further isolating yourself from society. By the Goddess, you've not even taken a lover! And as you have pointed out, you are 100, Liara. You should be here in Armali, forming the relationships necessary to hold the T'Soni house, and yourself, in good bearing."

Liara shook her head, a disdainful smirk playing upon her face. She let out a short, resentful laugh, "Then I would prefer not to be a T'Soni." She spun on her heel, rather than facing her mother's reaction, and stomped out of the room, once again pushing past Benezia's acolyte as she fled.

Closing her eyes, the matriarch placed a hand at an angle across her forehead, "Nehelenia?" She called for her follower in as kindly a tone as she could muster after having been taxed by her daughter's peculiar brand of rebellion.

"Yes, Matriarch Benezia?" the attendant peered into the older asari's office, still standing in the hallway. She exuded awkward nervousness while addressing her superior.

Benezia smiled weakly but genuinely at the meek girl, as a tremor of endearment broke through her fatigue, "Please, bring me some tea."

"Yes, Matriarch Benezia." Nehelenia bowed once more before taking her leave.

"Thank you." Benezia spoke to the girl's retreating figure.

A cute virile turian boy had been making eyes at her, or rather, making eyes at her ass when she walked in. The matriarch was wearing a skintight catsuit and while she may have been pushing a thousand, she looked damn good tonight. She made eye contact with the turian as she took an enthusiastic swig of her brandy. Whilst setting the glass back on the bar, her omnitool beeped at her. She smirked at the boy, then affected an air of sexy-ass cool indifference as she checked her email. The robust young turian swaggered his way over to the asari, and leaned in next to her placing an elbow on the bar. He nodded his head to her as he spoke, "Hey..."

Aethyta, completely engrossed in reading her email, never looked up at the lad. "Not now."

Confusion painted the turian's face more brightly than even his white markings, "Uhm, excuse me?"

Aethyta snapped her head up and stared the boy dead in the eyes, and in a tone she reserve for only the most annoying of idiots said, "Not. Now. Go away."

"Uh..." the soldier took a step back, "Okaay" and walked back to his table clearly feeling dejected as his troop mates laughed mercilessly at his rejection.

"Damnit, Nezzie! What the hell are you doing!?" Aethyta reread the email sent to her by her mole. Nehelenia may have been sweet and naive, but she was frickin' excellent at playing the double agent. Granted, Aethyta wouldn't have ever asked Nehelenia to do anything questionable. She just wanted to keep an eye on her kid and the young acolyte, feeling great compassion for the older asari's plight, was all too willing to comply. Goddess knows she couldn't count on Benezia to get any real information on Liara's life.

Benezia had finally gone too far. Athame's tits, in her desire to control the kid, she pushed her into denouncing her house name. If any other impetuous maiden had made such a declaration to their mother it would have been met with an eye roll and a pat on the head, but Liara had a serious mien, too damn serious for her own good. And Nezzie's controlling ass only made it worse.

"Aaah, shit! Time to maneuver some damage control." Aethyta punched a few numbers into her omnitool, a screen popped up shortly after revealing a beautiful, well dressed matron, "Eudial!"

"Ah, matriarch Aethya, to what do I owe this pleasure?" the matron said with a familiar and pleasant mirth, if not a bit suggestive.

"Send me the dossiers of your best girls." Aethya took another sip of her drink.

"Hmm, you will be requiring my services, that does surprise me," she responded in good humor.

"Not for me, for my kid."

Eudial's eyebrows knitted, "You know, Aethyta, my girls are not consorts."

"I know, I know, my kid wouldn't know the first thing to do with a consort anyway. Just send me the damn dossiers, human dossiers! I don't want to freak the kid out too much." The expression on Aethyta's face bordered on exasperation. Goddess damn Benezia and her pseudo superior child rearing.

"Then I'll make sure to leave out the elcors, hanars, and krogans." Eudial winked at the matriarch flirtatiously.

"Still have that asari fetish, I see." she shot a salacious smirk, eyeing her suggestively.

"I prefer to think of it as a desire for older women, hard to accomplish as a five hundred year old asari." the matron pouted.

"Ya know, I am on the Citadel right now, Eudial."

"And you do know where my apartment is... and my passcode. I'll just be disrobing and drawing up a bath now. I hope you have a good night, Matriarch." the screen minimized as the younger asari cut off the line.

Aethyta transferred a few credits for her drinks, hopped to her feet and briskly exited the bar. Eudial was no strapping turian gent, but she made up for it by being an incredibly sultry, skilled femme. Tonight would be filled with sensuous foreplay, sumptuous powerplay, and substantial orgasms; matriarch picked up her pace at the promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey," Aethyta raised her hand to get the bartender's attention. When on the Citadel, it seemed she conducted all her business from an open air bar in the wards. A matron had asked her once why she refused to meet in the Presidium, the matriarch had simply laughed in response leaving the matron bemused. The Presidium was sickeningly uptight, and if the matron hadn't figured that out it wouldn't do Aethyta any good to clarify. Besides, all those artificial UV rays were just fucking depressing. If people longed for the warmth of a star, then they should get their asses off this surreal clusterfuck of a space station and go experience it! "Hey, gimme Armali gin on ice."

"Comin' right up," the turian responded, the sub-harmonics of his voice sent a slow spreading warmth in her abdomen. A thousand years old, and she still always fell to the charms of young turian boys. "Mm, mm, mm, damn."

She turned her head to look over her shoulder out into the ward at large; people stood around talking, others briskly walking clearly with business to attend to, others still primped and headed to dinner, to clubs; the wards bustled with life. They were under shadow of perpetual night that lent a feeling of seediness even in an environment as sanitized as the Citadel. Aethyta couldn't say that she loved the wards, but they were infinitely better than the Presidium. Hell, she could almost feel normal there.

She took a sip of her gin, and peering over her glass noticed a very uncomfortable looking human approaching the bar. The human, a woman, was wearing a short cut dress with strap heels. Her bright green eyes peered from beneath slats of short black hair that swept across her forehead and behind her ear.

"Shepard?" Aethyta called to the young human. The woman immediately relaxed upon seeing Aethyta.

"You must be Matriarch Aethyta." She intoned pleasantly enough, stretching her right hand out for a shake. Inwardly Aethyta groaned… humans, always assuming people from other species knew all their greetings, idioms, and gestures. Bah. She shook Shepard's hand, despite her distaste.

"May I?" Shepard motioned to the seat next to the asari.

"Of course!" Aethyta moved her drink to offer more space for the human at the bar. "Can I get you a drink?"

"No, thank you very much for the offer." _Well_, the matriarch thought to herself_, she may be anthropocentric, but she's polite._ _That'll go well with Benezia_. _Nezzie always did have way more patience with people than I ever could, and could appreciate people's intentions more so than their actions._

Aethyta leaned into the bar towards the human, drink in hand, "So tell me about yourself, kid."

"Hmm" the human had a thoughtful look on her face, she was young and still easy to read, "I grew up on earth, have only been off-world for a few months really, and I've never been to Thessia."

"Yeah? How did you end up in this job?" the asari took a sip of her drink.

"Well," Shepard brushed her hair behind her ear, "I want to join the Alliance but I'm not 21 yet, got another year to wait. I met Eudial while backpacking across the colonies, and she gave me a job."

"Damn, that's young even for your people. Aren't your parents worried about you traveling the galaxy by yourself?" Aethyta assessed the human with every question she asked. It was sometimes a difficult task with other races, for high priority jobs she'd have to research other cultures extensively to learn all about their tells. Humans, however, were easy. They were typically animated and wore all their emotions openly, even while trying to hide them. She could tell this kid had a couple secrets, for sure, but she wasn't bad.

"My parents have passed." Shepard seemed uncomfortable answering the question, but not in any sort of pain. Aethyta was sure there was a story there, but for the purpose of her meeting, she didn't need to know it.

"Ah, sorry, kid." She responded with a genuine sense of sympathy.

"No, don't worry. They died when I was a baby." Shepard smiled at the matriarch, in an apparent attempt to lighten the mood. Aethyta decided to change the subject. "What were you doing before this gig?"

Shepard coughed, covering her mouth with her fist. The question was simple enough, surely one the human should have expected the asari to ask, yet it seemed to take her by surprise, "Uh, you know, this and that."

Aethyta smirked at the tense human, she clearly had brushed upon the edges of whatever this kid's secrets were and decided to have a little fun at the human's expense, drawing out her discomfort, "This and that, huh? Care to elaborate?"

Shepard's eyes widened and mouth hung open artlessly as she said dumbly, "Well, uuhhh..."

The Matriarch's laugh was loud in Shepard's ears, she slapped the human's shoulder before speaking in a voice booming with mirth, "Hahaha, don't strain yourself there, kid. Guess we are all allowed our secrets."

"Mmm" the human responded weakly, looking as if she had narrowly dodged a biotic flare.

Aethyta kicked back her gin, finishing the drink in three large gulps, then leaned in towards Shepard as she spoke, finally getting to business, "All right, that's enough chit-chat. You seem fine enough for the job. Lemme tell ya what I need from ya."

Shepard and the matriarch huddled close together as Aethyta explained the details of the situation her ex and kid faced, she gave her the run down and laid out her expectations succinctly, if a bit gruff. The young escort nodded her head at her patron, absorbing the information laid out for her, and helping to create a plan of action. By the time the two were finished speaking, they both felt confident in the scheme hatched, Aethyta promised to send the human as much information on Benezia and Liara as she had available to her. They had both agreed the background would be crucial for the human's competence in this mission.

Shepard and the Matriarch had quickly said their goodbyes, and as the human began to walk away, Aethyta called out, "Oh, and kid?" she fixed the escort with an uncharacteristically serious look, "Get rid of the dress, it looks about as natural on ya as tits on a hanar."

Shepard stared back with a blank expression, not quite processing what the blunt Matriarch had said to her, "I've never met a hanar before." The tone she spoke in was one of a mild wonder, clearly she was attempting to imagine what a hanar would look like in person. The Matriarch counted down to herself as she waited for the human's expression to change, _1, 2, 3, right there… she's imagining what tits on a hanar looks like… right now._

Aethyta shook her head, "Well, trust me, kid, been there done that 'n' tits on a hanar look real fucking weird."

Shepard's gaze cleared up as she was brought back to the moment by the matriarch's words. Not quite sure if she should feel offended, she stared down at her dress, then back up to Aethyta and shrugged, "I guess I'll take your word for it."


	3. Chapter 3

Liara's omnitool lit up for the fifth time in less than one galactic standard hour; she sighed deeply. It had been four days since her fight with Benezia, and she hadn't been home in as long. Oh, she had reasoned with herself that she simply had research to do, thus stayed in her office at the university poring over texts from respected Prothean historians. She would never, ever be so juvenile as to punish her mother with worry; no, that was clearly beneath her. Nor would she ever be so crippled with anxiety at the prospect of taking her mother's calls after having disappeared for so long, not at all. Liara's jaw clenched and unclenched, her mother kept such a tight rein of her she knew Benezia knew all her whereabouts. How she wished she had been borne to a mid-wife, mechanic, hell, a damn commando… anyone other than a powerful politician.

Benezia had sent email after gratingly manipulative email, all veiled in practiced diplomacy. In every missive, she managed to fit information about some young, respected, and single person that Liara should meet. After all, it was her "duty" as a fellow of the illustrious Armali University and a powerful matriarch's daughter to help welcome foreign diplomats. The last message spoke of a turian general's son…Tarkin… Torken… something of that sort. - Whatever made her mother think she would be interested in a young turian male from a rigid military family? What could they possibly have in common? She shook her head at the absurd thought.

The maiden sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day, and shut down her data pad. Clearly it was time to confront her meddling mother if she was so preoccupied by Benezia's behavior that she no longer could focus on her passions. Prothean history had always been an inspiring, if a bit consuming, safe respite for Liara. She would not be robbed of that, not for her mother's vanity.

Thessia had been…overwhelming for Shepard. She had heard the asari were "warm" and "welcoming," amongst other i_interesting/i_ adjectives, but their culture(!), even the damn taxi driver talked too much and asked about twenty-two inappropriate questions on the ride from her hotel to Matriarch Benezia's estate. Shepard had grown up on the streets of earth. People did not have the interest nor time to spare a "pardon me" before knocking into you on a street corner, much less prattle on endlessly about family, politics, work, society, love, sex. Jesus-fucking-christ, some woman at the hotel bar last night took it upon herself to explain asari anatomy to her, unprompted! Shep wasn't sure if the woman was hitting on her or if she had somehow miscommunicated an interest in asari reproduction. Shep was sure of one thing; there wouldn't be enough scotch in all of Armali to blot out the mortified embarrassment of that particular exchange.

Shepard rolled her shoulders and took a deep, calming breath as she stood in front of the matriarch's home. In her time with The Reds (a crime syndicate on earth), Shep had been in the home of a kingpin or two, vulgar displays of wealth were certainly not foreign to her experiences. But she had never seen a mansion quite as opulent and palatial as this. Matriarch Benezia was surely no mere politician, rather the head of a damn dynasty. How the hell was she going to pull this farce off?

Shep pulled at her blazer, straightening the lapel, and bounced from one foot to another. If she could handle a flurry of gunfire from police and opposing gangs then she could fool one damn asari. How hard could this really be? She wasn't here to talk to a glacial politician, she was here to talk to a doting, concerned mother. Shep just had to keep reminding herself of that and she'd get through this – no problem.

Steeling her nerves, Shepard pressed the doorbell. iJust stick to the story,/i she repeated like a mantra, ijust stick to the story. /i A young asari answered the door, "May I help you?"

For a moment, Shepard was struck with panic until conjuring memory of the holo Aethyta had shown her of her daughter; this wasn't Liara. Of course it wasn't, why the hell would Liara answer the door? This was obviously a servant, Shepard blinked, i Get it together!/i

"I am here to see Matriarch Benezia." The human spoke as though she were meant to be here, entitled to show up to the Matriarch's home unscheduled and uninvited.

"And who shall I say seeks audience with the matriarch?" the acolyte's face was an unreadable mask of amiability.

"Jane Russell, archeologist and intergalactic fellow of prothean studies at Armali University. I wish to speak to the matriarch in regards to her daughter."

"Very well, please follow me, Ms. Russell." Shepard was lead from the antechamber and into a sitting room. The pleasant acolyte encouraged Shep to take a seat, while she called upon the matriarch. As the human sat she took in the room; spacious, adorned sparsely with art pieces that Shepard could only assume were priceless. Large windows with opaque, light coloured curtains gave the room a sort of airy, ethereal quality. It was relaxing, not the sort of ostentatious display she would have expected from one of great wealth. There were two sofas set opposite from one another; no LCD in sight. The purpose and focus of this room were people, social interactions, all decorating leant to that end. She imagined Benezia was quite adept at politicking if even her décor was meant to draw people out.

The acolyte returned once more, this time carrying a tray with two cups and a plate of some sort of biscuits. "The matriarch will see you shortly, Ms. Russell." She placed the tray on the dark, hardwood table before Shepard. "Is there anything I can get you while you wait?"

Shepard sat forward, addressing the servant, "No, thank you. This is more than enough." The acolyte bowed and exited the room.

Shepard sipped at what she assumed was tea; it was warm, sour, bitter, sweet, and faintly herbal. It could have been Thessian whale piss for all Shep really knew; she was utterly ignorant to asari cuisine. i_Wait, are there even whales on Thessia?_ _Are asari even descended from aquatic mammals? Why did I think they were?_ _Man, I'm just a human cliché; I don't know shit about other races_./i She closed her eyes, and shook her head, reproachful of her musings.

Shepard's eyes snapped open upon hearing the gentle clearing of a throat. Abruptly she stood, and taking her cues from the acolyte, gave a shallow bow to Matriarch Benezia. "Matriarch." She said simply as greeting.

Matriarch Benezia bowed her head to the human, "Ms. Russell, is it?"

"Please, call me Jane." Shepard observed the Matriarch; she was tall, though not as tall as Shep. She carried herself with a bearing Shepard had difficulty placing. The asari was slight, and quite beautiful. The dress she wore was long, hugged her full curves, and was flowing. The garment reminded Shep much of the room itself; light and inviting. It showed off the asari's ample bosom (which Shep tried desperately not to stare at – Aethyta was b**not**/b exaggerating when professing the glorious wonders of Matriarch Benezia's chest, "Damn, that rack!"). She was both put at ease and beguiled by simply this woman's presence.

"Jane, please, have a seat." The human sat while Benezia settled on the sofa across from Shepard, crossing her legs at the knee and resting her hands in her lap. "How do you know my daughter?" her tone and expression were cordial and open, but gave nothing away. The human could not suss out whether or not she found Shep to be suspect.

Shepard straightened her posture. iWell,/i she thought, ilet the games begin!/i

"I am an archeologist and intergalactic fellow of prothean studies at Armali university. Has Liara never mentioned me before?" Shep asked, sounding wounded. Her brows furrowed. She pulled on skills honed from years of lying, manipulation, and hustling on the streets with some of the most ruthless characters she'd ever met. As a kid sometimes it was just easier to act your way out of a life-threatening situation than it was to confront it head on.

Benezia's tone and expression were equal parts bemused, sympathetic, and apologetic, "I am afraid not."

Shepard let out a deep, shuddering sigh, "She told me – She told me she would tell you about us." Shep finished the statement in nearly a whisper.

Benezia's countenance remained impassive, but her eyes sparked with a barely restrained interest. She said nothing, waiting for the human to elaborate of her own accord. She wielded silences, posture, and gestures as well as any words – Shep imagined that even if this were not all an act, she'd have told this woman whatever she wanted.

Shepard shook her head, as if to dodge unpleasant thoughts, "I—" She cleared her throat, "I am Liara's… partner… and I've come to humbly request that you allow her to join our team on the expedition to the Terminus System."

"Hmm," Benezia rolled a delicate ankle, the only tell she gave; her expression remained unfettered as she observed the woman opposite her form, "Her i_partner_/i?" she asked as if testing the word out for the first time.

Shepard cast her gaze to the floor, her voice flushed with chaste embarrassment, "Lover." She clarified, fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

Benezia leaned forward, a welcoming and charming smile graced her gorgeous features as she purposefully made eye contact with the young human, "I am very pleased to meet you, Jane." Her voice was rich with warmth.

Shepard genuinely blushed under the asari's attention, her belly suffusing with a burst of heat "Thank you."


End file.
